I Love You
by ndbi
Summary: Day6 fanfiction Jaejin ( Jae Sungjin) Top Jae Bot Jin. slight YoungJin (YoungK Sungjin) JaeSung (Jaebum Sungjin)
1. Prolog

**I Love You**

 **Day6 Fanfiction**

 **Main Cast**

Park Sungjin

Park Jaehyung

Kang Younghyun

Lim Jaebum

 **Another Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Lim Hyunsik

Lee Changsub

Yoon Dowoon

Kim Wonpil

Got7 member

 **Prolog**

Park Sungjin anak tunggal kepada keluarga Park Chanyeol hasil perkahwinanya bersama isterinya Byun Baekhyun. Semasa Sungjin berumur 5 tahun ommanya Byun Baekhyun telah dibunuh oleh musuh ketat ayahnya Park Chanyeol iaitu Lim Hyunsik. Tetapi selepas kematian ommanya Byun Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol sentiasa bersama Sungjin dan menjaganya. Selepas 20 tahun kematian ommanya Sungjin Chanyeol meminta Sungjinberkerja denganya dan Park Jaehyun atau lebih dikenali Jae Client paling berharga untuk perniagaan ayahnya. Jae berwatakan Dingin dan telah jatuh cinta pandang pertama kepada Sungjin seorang perwatakaan easy going dan peramah


	2. Part 1

**I Love You**

 **Day6 Fanfiction**

 **Main Cast**

 **Park Sungjin**

 **Park Jaehyung**

 **Kang Younghyun**

 **Lim Jaebum**

 **Another Cast**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Lim Hyunsik**

 **Lee Changsub**

 **Yoon Dowoon**

 **Kim Wonpil**

 **Got7 member**

 **Part 1**

 **I Love You**

 **1999**

"LIM HYUNSIK AKU MOHON JANGAN APA APA KAN ISTERI DAN ANAK AKU DIAORANG TAK TAU APA APA" Jerit seseorang yang sedang dihadang oleh dua orang yang berbadan sasa kepada lelaki yang sedang mencekik seorang lelaki manis dan memegang seorang budak lelaki yang sana manis dengan lelaki yang sedang dicekik oleh Lim Hyunsik

"Ohhh kau takut haaa ceh kau pikir tak apa perasaan aku bila isteri aku dibunuh depan aku sendiri kau tak pernah rasa kan aku nak kau rasa sekarang macam mananya aku kehilangan Jung Ilhoon Park Chanyeol!!!!" Jawab Hyunsik marah kepada lelaki yang bernama Park Chanyeol

"Hyunsik aku bukan saja nak bunuh ilhoon aku tak sengaja Hyunsik aku tak sengaja aku nak selamatkan dia dari Black Winds tu je aku tak ada niat pun nak bunuh ilhoon tak kan aku sanggup bunuh saudara aku sendiri" Terang Chanyeol pada Hyunsik tapi dijawab dengan tatapan sinis dari Hyunsik

"Jujur jelah kau nak bunuh dia sebenarnya kan!!!" Tengking Hyunsik "Tak payah nak berkias bagai jujur je"Sambung Hyunsik . "sekarang ni biar aku bunuh orang tersayang kau" Sambung Hyunsik lagi lalu menjatuh kan Baekhyun ke tanah lalu menarik pelatu pistol tersebut.

"BAEK!!! HYUNSIK HENTIKAN" Jerit Chanyeol kepada Hyunsik. Hyunsik hanya melontarkan senyuman sinis kepadanya

"Ada apa apa permintaan yang terakhir untuk suami kau Nyonya Park" Tanya Hyunsik sinis kepada Baekhyun

"Chanyeol hiks selamat kan sungjin hiks dan jaga lah dia baik baik"Sebaik sahaja Baekhyun meminta permintaan terakhir kepada Chanyeol, Hyunsik terus sahaja menembak Baekhyun tepat dibahagian kepalanya,Chanyeol yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut terus menjerit

"BAEKHYUN !!" Jerit Chanyeol lantang manakala Hyunsik hanya tersenyum melihat Baekhyun mati dihadapannya lalu mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Sungjin, Sungjin hanya mampu menangis lalu Chanyeol menjerit lagi

"BERHENTI LIM HYUNSIK LEPASKAN ANAK AKU" Arah Chanyeol tapi dianggap angin lalu oleh Hyunsik , semasa Hyunsik hendak menembak Sungjin tetapi siren Polis telah menghentikannya

"Semua berundur" Arah Hyunsik kepada anak buahnya lalu anak buahnya yang memengang Chanyeol menumbuk Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol susah berdiri lalu berlari mengikut yang lain,dalam beberapa minit sekumpulan polis datang lalu mula lakukan penyiasatan,Sehun orang kanan Chanyeol pergi kearah Sungjin lalu menenangkan Sungjin dan mendukung Sungjin dan berlari kearah Chanyeol.

"Hyung kau okey tak"Tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol hanya diam

"Appa" Panggil Sungjin kepada Chanyeol secara automatik Chanyeol melihat lalu mengambil Sungjin dari Sehun dan memeluknya sambil menangis

"Maafkan appa sebab tak dapat nak lindungi keluarga kita sayang" Cakap Chanyeol sedih kepada Sungjin

"Mama" Tangis Sungjin lalu berakhirnya Keluarga Park yang kehilangan orang yang mereka sayang dan menangis dibawah hujan yang agak lebat manakala Sehun hanya menatap mereka sendu.

 **I Love You**

 **2019**

"Daddy!!" panggil seorang pemuda manis kepada seorang namja yang sedang membaca surat khabar dimeja makan selepas mendengar panggilan lelaki manis itu lelaki tersebut tersenyum dengan ramahnya

"Kenapa sayang" tanya lelaki itu kepada lelaki manis tersebut.

"Sungjin nak kerja bosan lah daddy boleh tak Sungjin kerja kat cafe YoungK" Pinta lelaki manis yang lebih dikenali sebagai Sungjin.

"Tak perlu kamu kerja saja dengan Daddy kan senang" Kata daddynya iaitu Park Chanyeol.

"Ala daddy apa salahnya kerja kat Cafe YoungK lagipun YoungK kan kawan baik Sungjin" Pinta Sungjin hanya dapat gelingan daripada Chanyeol

"Kan tu bakal syarikat kamu jugak Park Sungjin apa salahnya kerja kat situ lagipun kat sana sekurang kurangnya Daddy boleh tengokkan kamu" Jawab Chanyeol

"Tapi Sungjin tak nak susahkan Daddy" Cakap Sungjin pelan tapi Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas tersenyum lalu mengusah rambut anak tunggal kesayangannya.

"Tapi Daddy tak nak Sungjin kenapa apa" Jawab Chanyeol, Sungjin hanya diam lalu mengembangkan senyumannya

"Baiklah daddy Sungjin akan kerja dengan Daddy" Jawab Sungjin bersemangat, Chanyeol yang melihat Sungjin yabg penuh dengan semangat hanya tersenyum.

"Bagus lah besok kamu boleh mulakan kerja" Arah Chanyeol pada Sungjin lalu disambut anggukkan dari Sungjin

"Aip aip sir" Jawab Sungjin sambil melakukan gaya khas dari tentera atau polis

"Dah pergi tidur sana besok kena bangun awal" Arah Chanyeol lagi kepada Sungjin

"Okey daddy goodnight" Jawab Sungjin lalu memberikan sebuah ciuman dipipi Chanyeol harian biasanya sejak kecil dulu.Selepas beredarnya Sungjin,Chanyeol melihat sebuah gambar yang berisikan dirinya,mendiang isternya Byun Baekhyun dan Sungjin yang tengah tersenyum bahagia didalam gambar tersebut

"Baekkie sekarang Sungjin dah berumur 25 tahun sudah 20 tahun kau meninggalkan aku dan Sungjin aku mencintaimu Park Baekhyun" Monolog Chanyeol sendiri lalu berjalan menaiki tangga untuk merehatkan dirinya setelah seharian bekerja

 **Keesokkan harinya** **Di Rumah Keluarga Park**

"Sungjin cepat" Panggil Chanyeol kepada Sungjin yang masih sedang menyiapkan diri untuk hari pertama bermulanya bekerja

"Kejap" Jawab Sungjin lantang lalu memandang cermin kembali

"Okey Park Sungjin you can do it haha of course you can kau kan ambik jurusan perniagaan kalau aku tak boleh buat buang masa jelah jurusan tu hehehe okey dah handsome"Monolog Sungjin tanpa disedari Chanyeol sudah berdiri dibelakangnya

"Amboi yakin nya dia ni" Jawab Chanyeol Sindir

"Hehehe bila masa Daddy naik sini" Tanya Sungjin pada Chanyeol sambil memasang muka tak bersalahnya

"Dari tadi jom pergi hari ni kita ade meeting dengan client ni" Cakap Chanyeol pada Sungjin, Sungjin hanya memasang muka polos

"Kan Sungjin baru masuk tak kan lah baru masuk dah jumpa client" Tanya Sungjin pelik pada Chanyeol

"Awak tu kan bakal pewaris syarikat tu sayang jadi kamu kena kenal semua client Daddy jadi tidak ada penolakan" jawab Chanyeol tegas

"Alo~~~" Jawab Sungjin sambil memasang aegyo handalannya

"Park Sungjin" Cakap Chanyeol pada Sungjin sambil memasang muka datar

"Eii fine" Jawab Sungjin lalu turun ke bawah meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berada didalam bilik manakala Chanyeol yang berada dalam didalam bilik ketawa dengan tingkah laku anak tunggalnya itu

"DADDY CEPAT LAH!!!" Jerit Sungjin dari bawah memanggil Chanyeol

"OKEY KEJAP DADDY TURUN" Jawab Chanyeol lalu turun dan pergi menaiki kereta bersama Sungjin yang dibawa oleh Son Ahjussi lalu bergegas ke Syarikat Park Crop.

 **Di Park Crop**

"Kamu belum sarapan kan Sungjin" Tanya Chanyeol semasa mereka berada di lobi syarikat mereka

"Belum dad lapar" Rengek Sungjin pada Chanyeol manakala Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya lalu memerhati sekeliling terdapat beberapa namja sedang memandang Sungjin seperti Sungjin ialah makanan mereka lalu Chanyeol memberikan tatapan mata yang teramat tajam kepada beberapa namja tersebut manakala beberapa namja tersebut menyedari terus lari ke tempat masing masing

"Dad hello daddy!!" panggil Sungjin kepada Chanyeol kerana Chnayeol tidak dengar percakapannya

"ye sayang" Cakap Chanyeol kepada Sungjin

"lapar~" jawab Sungjin

"Daddy belikan okey" Jawab Chanyeol lalu hendak pergi ke cafeteria yang disediakan dia Syarikatnya tapi ditahan oleh Sungjin

"Biar Sungjin je daddy" Cakap Sungjin kepada Chanyeol

"Betul ni" Tanya Chanyeol

"Eii daddy ni Sungjin dah besar lah" Jawab Sunglin lalu mengpoutkan bibirnya lucu manakala Chanyeol hanya tertawa

"Okey nanti terus masuk bilik daddy" Perintah Chanyeol pada Sungjin dan diberikan anggukan nya

"dah pergi sana" Arah Chanyeol kepada Sungjin

"Okey" jawab Sungjin lalu berlari kearah cafe tersebut

Di Cafe

"Ni pesanan Tuan Americano dan roti bakar tuan" Cakap casher yang bekerja di cafe tersebut kepada Sungjin.

"Thank you" jawab Sungjin lalu membayar duit kepada Casher tersebut dan berjalan keluar dari Cafe sambil bermain telefon tanoa disedari Sungjin terdapat seorang lelaki tinggi dan bergaya berjalan lawan jalannya tiba tiba

 **Brukk (anggap je ni bunyi jatuh ye heheheheheヽ()/ヽ()/)**

Sungjin terjatuh kerana berlanggar dengan lelaki tersebut lalu Sungjin bangun dari jatuh dan melihat makanan sarapannya sudah seperti tidah boleh dimakan lagi dengan muka marah **(yang lebih kepada comel bagi saya (=)ヽ()/)** dia melihat lelaki yang telah bangun tersebut manakala lelaki yang berlanggar dengannya hanya memasang wajah yang datar

"Eii hati hati lah jalan tu tengok makanan aku dah tak boleh dimakan kau ganti balik" Bebel Sungjin kepada lelaki itu tetapi dibalas jelingan mata

"Kau yang berangan main phone muka je cantik mata tu pun ada lagi pakai lah mata buat tengok jalan masa berjalan bukan tengok phone" Jawab lelaki tersebut lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sungjin disitu. Sungjin hanya terdiam kerana lelaki tersebut menyebutnya cantik lalu pipinya merona merah seperti tomato lalu dia tersedar dan memasang wajah geram

"YAKK KAU NAK KEMANA AKU ADE MATA LAH DAN SATU LAGI AKU NI LELAKI BUKAN PEREMPUAN AKU BUKAN CANTIK AKU TAMPAN' jerit Sungjin pada lelaki tersebur tetapi lelaki tersebut hanya berjalan meninggalkannya lalu Sungjin pergi ke cafe lagi untuk membeli sarapanya yang menjadi hiasan diatas lantai

 **BERSAMBUNG** **Mian author masih baru disini（ｖ）（ｖ）**


	3. chapter 2

I Love You

Day6 Fanfiction

Main Cast

Park Sungjin

Park Jaehyung

Kang Younghyun

Lim Jaebum

Another Cast

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Lim Hyunsik

Lee Changsub

Yoon Dowoon

Kim Wonpil

Got7 member

Part 2

I Love You

Part 2

Di Park Corp

"Eii geram betul nasib baik aku bawak duit lebih kalau aku dapat lelaki tu aku pukul pukul dia buang kat lautan hindi hahaha ehh tak best lah lautan hindi, lagi best lautan pasifik biar kena makan dengan ikan jerung" Monolog Sungjin yang sedang berjalan ke bilik kerja ayahnya tanpa disedari Sungjin terdapat seseorang lelaki sedang mengikutnya dari belakang sambil menahan ketawa kerana bebelan Sungjin tadi

"Awak tu kenapa bebel sendiri" Tanya lelaki tersebut secara tiba tiba dan membuat Sungjin terkejut lalu memutarkan badannya kebelakang.

"Sehun Uncle!!!" Jerit Sungjin pada Sehun

"Hey Sungjinie" Jawab Sehun kepada Sungjin

"Uncle kenapa uncle lama sangat ambik cuti Sungjin rindu"Tanya Sungjin sambil memeluk Sehun manakala Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat anak Tuannya yang sedang memeluknya

"Honeymoon mestilah lama" Jawab Sehun

"Oh ye ke, kalau macam tu bila Sungjin dapat adik" Tanya Sungjin sambil mengangkat keningnya

"Ish kamu ni Sehun uncle baru kahwin dengan Suho uncle tak kan lah dah dapat adik kot" Jawab Sehun

"Alo!!" Cakap Sungjin

"Dah jom kita pergi bilik Appa, Appa kamu tu dah tunggu lama client nya pun dah datang agaknya" Perintah Sehun pada Sungjin lalu dijawab dengan anggukan yang menandakan Sungjin paham akan arahannya lalu pergi ke bilik ayahnya

Chanyeol's office room

"maaf ye Jaehyung sebab terlambat nak mulakan meeting kita hari ni" Cakap Chanyeol pada Jae

"It's okey Tuan Park" Jawab Jae pada Chanyeol

"Maaf sangat-sangat sebab hari ni anak tunggal saya akan menghandle sekali" Cakap Chanyeol lagi

"Tidak apa saya akan menunggu" Jawab Jae kepada Chanyeol, dalam beberapa minit Sungjin dan Sehun masuk ke dalam bilik kerja Chanyeol

"Daddy mian lambat" Maaf Sungjin pada Chanyeol dan hanya dijawab dengan senyuman dari Chanyeol

"Sungjin ni client penting kita perkenalkan Park Jaehyung dari JP Corp dan ni Park Sungjin" Cakap Chanyeol kepada Sungjin lalu Sungjin mendekakti Jae dan pada masa yang sama Jae berdiri dari tempat duduknya yang membelakangi Sungjin dan mengalihkan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Sungjin dan terkejut tapi Jae menkontrol raut wajahnya seperti biasa manakala Sungjin terkejut lalu memasang raut wajah yang marah.

"Kau yang jatuhkan sarapan aku tadi kan eii aku nak kau bayar balik" Marah Sungjin kepada Jae tetapi Jae hanya memasang raut wajah yang datar

"That not my fault that time you play your phone sambil jalan tu salah aku ke" Jawab Jae tetapi baru sahaja Sungjin mahu menjawab Chanyeol pula memotong

"Sungjin sudah ini tetamu kita Daddy tak suka Sungjin macam tu mintak maaf sekarang" Tegur Chanyeol pada Sungjin manakala Sungjin hanya memasang wajah tidak rela nya

"Daddy~~"Rengek Sungjin pada Chanyeol

"Cepat!" Tegas Chanyeol lagi

"Haaaa I'm Sorry" Maaf Sungjin pada Jae sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ermmm" Hanya dibalas deheman sahaja manakala Sungjin mendengar jawapan Jae tersebut memasang wajah geram lalu menduduki dirinya disebelah Sehun

"Mari kita mulakan Meeting kita" Cakap Chanyeol pada mereka.

Skip meeting

Lunch Time

"Terima kasih Jae sebab tawarkan projek ni kepada Sayrikat kami" Cakap Chanyeol pada Jae dan dibalas dengan senyuman

"Sama sama Chanyeol hyung kita kan dah lama bekerjasama kan lagipun syarikat hyung sahaja yang paling sesuai terima projek ni" Jawab Jae pada Chanyeol

"Kalau macam tu kita pergi lunch sama sama tapi ikut Jae nak pergi mana hyung akan follow" Tanya Chanyeol

"Boleh juga" Jawab lalu mereka berdua pergi ke arah mereka masing-masing termasuk Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol ditahan oleh Sungjin

"Daddy boleh tak Sungjin nak pergi Cafe YoungK" Tanya Sungjin pada Chanyeol

"Baiklah nak daddy hantarkan tak" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tak perlu dad Sungjin naik bus je" Jawab Sungjin

"Betul ni" Tanya Chanyeol lagi manakala Sungjin mengpoutkan bibirnya kerana Chanyeol bertanya soalan yang seperti dia budak kecil yang selalu dimanjakan

"Betul lah dad ish dad ni okey lah daddy Sungjin pergi dulu" Cakap Sungjin lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang berada disitu

"Sehun jom kau ikut je kereta Jae pergi mana"Arah Chanyeol kepada Sehun

"Baik Hyung" Jawab Sehun lalu mengikut arahan Chanyeol tadi

YoungK Cafe

Kelihatan Sungjin sedang berjalan kearah sebuah Cafe yang bernama Kang's Family Cafe, Cafe tersebut berada di tengah kota Seoul lalu Sungjin masuk kedalam cafe itu

"YoungK!!" Panggil Sungjin pada Youngk sebaik sahaja dia masuk kedalam Cafe tersebut

"Sungjin Hyung?? bukan hari ni hyung kerja ke" Tanya YoungK

"Jumpa client je besok baru mula" Jawab Sungjin lalu berjalan ke arah YoungK yang sedang berdiri di bahagian barista lalu memeluk YoungK dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu YoungK sambil membuat muka comelnya manakala YoungK hanya membiarkannya kerana ia terbiasa dengan sifat Sungjin yang satu ini

"Younghyuna~" Panggil Sungjin pada YoungK yang sedang membersih kan gelas , YoungK menoleh dan mengusap rambut tersebut lalu tersenyum

"Tak boleh hyung" Jawab YoungK kerana ia tahu bahawa Sungjin ingin membantunya di cafe tetapi Chanyeol telah memberi peringatan kepada YoungK jangan memberi Sungjin tolong kerana telah banyak gelas yang pecah atas kecuaiannya dan membuat Chanyeol berasa bersalah atas kejadian itu ,selepas mendengar jawapan dari YoungK, Sungjin melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan menjauh diri sedikit dengan YoungK lalu memasang raut wajah yang sedih

"Jebal!!" Pinta Sungjin tetapi tetap mendapat gelengan dari YoungK lalu mendudukkan diri di kerusi yang berada disebelah Youngk

"Menyebalkan" Cakap Sungjin lalu mengambil phone nya dan memainkannya manakala YoungK hanya tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut Sungjin dan menyambung kerjanya yang tertunda kerana melayan sifat Sungjin tadi

Another Side

Terdapat dua buah kereta berhenti di sebuah cafe yang bernama Kang' Family Cafe , kereta pertama keluarlah seorang pemuda yang lebih dikenali sebagai Jae manakala kereta yang kedua keluarlah dua orang pemuda iaitu Chanyeol dan Sehun, Chanyeol dan Sehun memperhatikan cafe tersebut lalu melihat anatra satu sama lain

"Hun ni bukan cafe Younghyun ke" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Sehun, Sehun kembali melihat lagi nama cafe tersebut

"Betul lah ni hyung" Jawab Sehun tanpa mereka sedari Jae sudah berada dihadapan mereka

"Ehem ada apa apa masalah?" Tanya Jae kepada mereka kerena melihat kelakuan mereka yang agak pelik

"Tak ada apa apa Jae ssi mari masuk" Jawab Chanyeol lalu masuk kedalam cafe tersebut dan pergi kearah meja yang agak berjauhan sedikit dengan kaunter. Semasa mereka tengah menunggu seorang pemuda manis daripada kaunter datang ke mereka dan memasang senyuman yang manis

"Selamat Tengah hari" Ucap pemuda manis tersebut kepada mereka , Chanyeol melihat pemuda tersebut dan tersenyum

"Changsubie" Panggil Chanyeol pada pemuda manis yang lebih dikenali sebagai Changsub

"Ah Chan hyung ehh ade Sehun sekali" Jawab Changsub lalu menghulu kan menu kepada Chan

"Tak perlu kasi menu kat hyung menu macam biasa je" Ucap Chanyeol kepada Changsub

"Araseo, Sehun nak menu sama je ke" Tanya Changsub kepada Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk

"Okey, ahh Jae nak menu sama ke" Tanya Changsub pula pada Jae , Chanyeol dan Sehun terkejut kerena Changsub mengenali Jae.

"Nae Hyung" Jawab Jae Singkat

"Okey dalam beberapa minit akan siap saya pergi dulu" Ucap Changsub lalu meninggalkan mereka untuk menyiapkan pesanan mereka, Chanyeol baru sahaja ingin bertanya tetapi telah potong oleh Jae

"Saya pelanggan utama kat cafe ni" Jawab Jae , Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepada tanda paham, Chanyeol melihat sekeliling, Jae yang melihat Chanyeol melihat sekeliling tertanya

"Hyung what wrong?" Tanya Jae kepada Chanyeol baru sahaja Chanyeol ingin menjawab tetapi terdapat suara bising yang menganggu perbualan mereka

"UWARGHH YOON DOWOON KIM WONPIL STAY AWAY FROM ME GUYS DON'T COME NEAR TO ME JAUHKAN AKU DENGAN BENDA TU!!!" Jerit seseorang yang dari belakang dan semakin kedepan kelihatan Sungjin sedang berlari dari belakang lalu pergi kearah YoungK yang sedang duduk dimeja yang berdekatan dengan kaunter barista lalu bersembunyi disebelah YoungK dan memeluk lengan YoungK manakala Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya geling kepala dengan perangai Sungjin, Jae hanya melihat mereka dengan tajam (ayoook jelouseヽ()/). Kelihatan dua orang pemuda sedang memegang satu ekor ular yang memang dijadikan peliharaan di Cafe tersebut lalu mendekati YoungK dan Sungjin

"Ala hyung Ular ni tak makan orang lah gigit un tak sakit" Jawab pemuda tampan tersebut lalu dianggukki oleh seorang lagi pemuda yang berwajah manis

"TAPI ULAR TETAP REPTILIA" Jawab Sungjin kepada mereka manakala dua orang pemuda tersebut berniat hendak mengenakan Sungjin lagi tetapi dihalang oleh YoungK

"Dowoon and Wonpil letak balik ular tu lepas tu duduk kat depan kat meja situ buat kerja korang" Arah YoungK kepada dua orang pemuda yang lebih dikenali sebagai Dowoon dan Wonpil

"Ara Dowoonie kajja" Jawab Wonpil lalu mengambil beg dan duduk di meja yang juga berdekatan dengan kaunter barista, Dowoon meletakkan balik ular tersebut dan pergi ketempat Wonpil dan membuat kerja mereka sendiri

"Fuhhhh thank you Younghyuna" Ucap Sungjin kepada YoungK, diangguk oleh YoungK lalu YoungK mengacak rambut Sungjin dan berdiri pergi kearah kaunter barista, Sungjin tersenyum lalu memaikan phone tanpa ia sedari Chanyeol sudah berada didepannya, Sungjin merasakan seseorang berada didepannya lalu melihat kehadapan kelihatan Chanyeol sedang membuat pose marah manakala Sungjin hanya memasang raut polos nya

"Eh hehehehe hai daddy macam mana daddy ade kat sini" Tanya Sungjin takut , Chanyeol hanya mengeleng dengan perangai anak tunggalnya.

"Sungjin nanti pukul 7 malam kamu kena balik kalau tak dad banned semua barang kamu, YoungK tolong hantar Sungjin paham" Ucap Chanyeol kepada Sungjin dan YoungK, Sungjin hanya dapat memasang raut wajah sedih, YoungK pula menganggukan kepalanya dan membuat tanda okey dengan tangan nya menandakan dia paham apa yang disuruh oleh Chanyeol lalu Chanyeol menyambung membebel kepada Sungjin, Sehun yang masih duduk dikerusi hanya melihat tingkah Ayah dan anak yang sentiasa menjadi makananya dan tanpa sengaja melihat Jae yang terlihat mukanya mengeras seperti sedang menahan marah membuat Sehun diam dan menyambung makan.

Jae Side

Apa hubungan barista cafe ni dengan budak tu tak guna kenapa aku mesti rasa cemburu tak kan aku sukakan budak tu come on Jae wake up you still love him arghhh why i become like this

"Jae ssi" Panggil Chanyeol padaku lalu aku melihat kearahnya

"Ye Chanyeol ssi" Jawab aku tenang

"Ada apa apa masalah" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dan aku hanya mengelengkan kepala ku

"Tidak ada ape ape" Jawab Aku

End Jae Side

Selepas tamat makan tengah hari Jae masih berada di Cafe tersebut memerhatikan Sungjin yang sedang bersama YoungK

"Haa why i must jelouse" Monolog jae tiba tiba sahaja telephone nya berdering lalu jae mengangkat telephone tersebut

"Hello baby" Jawab Jae dalam talian

"Hyung~~~ belikan kita chocolate" Pinta lelaki dalam talian itu

"Ahh okey nanti hyung beli" Jawab Jae lagi dalam talian tersebut

"Yeahh thank you hyung!!" Cakap lelaki tersebut

"Welcome baby kevin" Jawab Jae lalu mematikan telefon tersebut dan meninggalkan cafe tersebut

"Aku mesti buang perasaan ni ceh" Monolog Jae lalu berjalan ke kereta dan pergi ke destinasinya

Bersambung

Kepada myday6 authornim terima kasih memberi sokongan kepada ku aku akan mencuba berhabis baik untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini


	4. pengumuman

**Pengumuman**

i love you akan diupdate setiap hari jumaat manakala day6 chatroom akan diupdate pada hari sabtu


	5. part 3

**_I Love You_**

 ** _Day6 Fanfiction_**

 ** _Main Cast_**

 ** _Park Sungjin_**

 ** _Park Jaehyung_**

 ** _Kang Younghyun_**

 ** _Lim Jaebum_**

 ** _Another Cast_**

 ** _Park Chanyeol_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun_**

 ** _Lim Hyunsik_**

 ** _Lee Changsub_**

 ** _Yoon Dowoon_**

 ** _Kim Wonpil_**

 ** _Got7 member_**

 ** _Part 3_**

 **8 Malam**

Di dalam cafe Kang's Family kelihatan Sungjin sedang menunggu YoungK menyalin bajunya. Selepas beberapa minit, YoungK keluar dengan pakaian biasa dan menghampiri Sungjin

"Hyung jom balik" Cakap Youngk kepada Sungjin , Sungjin mengangguk lalu keluar cafe bersama Youngk kearah kereta YoungK yang berada di depan Cafenya , YoungK membukakan pintu untuk Sungjin,Sungjin tersenyum lalu masuk kedalam kereta.Selepas Sungjin masuk kedalam kereta YoungK masuk pula ke dalam bahagian memandu dan memulakan perjalanan pulang

"Younghyun" Panggil Sungjin kepada YoungK yang sedang Fokus memandu. YoungK yang sedang memandu menoleh kearah Sungjin

"Tanya apa?" Tanya YoungK kepada Sungjin

"Kau ada suka pada seseorang tak" Tanya Sungjin Kepada YoungK, YoungK yang mendengar soalan tersebut terkejut tanpa sedar memberhentikan kereta secara mengejut,Sungjin terkejut kerena YoungK memberhentikan kereta tersebut

"yahhh kau ni kenapa tiba-tiba cuba bayangkan kalau hyung ada heart attack kalau hyung" "Aku sukakan kan kau" bebel Sungjin tapi dipotong oleh YoungK,Sungjin yang mendengar jawapan YoungK terdiam lalu ketawa.

"Hahahahaha Younghyun aku rasa ni belum bulan April tau kau nak buat April fool lawak lah kau ni" Cakap Sungjin kepada YoungK,YoungK yang mendengar jawapan Sungjin menatap Sungjin tajam,Sungjin perasaan akan mata YoungK yang berubah menjadi tajam terdiam lalu mengusap lehernya.

"Hahahaha memang aku buat lawak pun" Jawab YoungK lalu menyambung perjalanan

"Ishh kau ni dah tu kenapa tengok aku macam nak makan aku" Tanya Sungjin kepada YoungK sambil menunjukan muka marahnya, YoungK yang melihat muka marah Sungjin baginya tidak menakutkan tetapi lebih mengemaskan.

"Kau memang sedap dimakan hyung jadi Sungjin golek pun sedap" Gurau YoungK kepada Sungjin,Sungjin yang mendengar gurauan YoungK marah dan mencubit YoungK.

"Aduh aduh hyung sakit lah" Cakap YoungK kepada Sungjin yang sedang mencubitnya

"Biar sapa suruh main-main kan" Jawab Sungjin kepada YoungK.

"Okey okey hyung stop YoungK tengah memandu ni" Cakap YoungK kepada Sungjin, Sungjin berhenti mencubit YoungK lalu memandang kearah cermin dan tertidur,YoungK melihat kearah Sungjin lalu membuang nafas pasrah.

"I really love you hyung aku tak main main pasal tu" Monolog YoungK lalu melajukan keretanya kerumah Sungjin.

 **Di Rumah keluarga Park**

Kereta Hyundai masuk kedalam rumah Keluarga Park kereta tersebut ialah milik YoungK. Setelah parkingkan kereta didepan rumah Keluarga Park YoungK keluar dari kereta ke tempat penumpang membuka pintu kereta dan mendukung Sungjin dengan ala Bridal Style maid yang berada di sana menolong YoungK mengangkat barangan Sungjin yang berada dalam kereta YoungK. YoungK masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Park kelihatan Chanyeol sedang membaca surat khabar dan terlihat kearah YoungK.

"Sungjin kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada YoungK

"Dia tadi tertidur dalam kereta Uncle jadi Younghyun dukung dia" Jawab YoungK kepada Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengangguk faham

"Owhhh pergi lah naik atas" Cakap Chanyeol kepada YoungK,YoungK menanggukkan kepalanya lalu pergi ke lift untuk pergi ke bilik Sungjin. Sesampainya ke bilik Sungjin, YoungK masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut dan membaringkan Sungjin keatas katil. YoungK merenung wajah Sungjin dalam lalu memberikan ciuman didahi Sungjin.

"Goodnight hyung" Ucap YoungK kepada Sungjin yang masih dalam mimpinya dan keluar dari bilik Sungjin.

 **Pagi**

Pagi hari dirumah keluarga park kelihatan tenang tidak seperti biasanya kerana sang putera keluarga park iaitu Park Sungjin menjadi pendiam kerana kejadian semalam membuat raja di keluarga park iaitu Park Chanyeol membebel kepadanya. Chanyeol yang tahu kenapa Sungjin mendiamkan diri padanya kerana ia sendiri yang sudah memarahinya pagi tadi di meja makan, baru sahaja Chanyeol mahu memujuknya kembali tetapi Sungjin telah bangun dan mengambil kunci keretanya lalu berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan memberi ciuman di pipi Chanyeol lalu pergi ke Park Crop

 **Park Crop**

Selepas meletakkan keretanya, Sungjin berjalan masuk ke lobi office, mereka yang masih berada di lobi terpana kerana kebiasannya mereka hanya pernah melihat Sungjin berpakaian casual tetapi sekarang mereka melihat Sungjin dengan suit lengkap berjalan dengan berkarisma semakin membuat pekerja di syarikat ayahnya jatuh cinta kearahnya, Sungjin yang baru menyedari semua melihat kearahnya lalu meneliti pakaiannya secara tiba-tiba seorang perempuan datang kearahnya.

"Tuan muda" panggil perempuan tersebut kepada Sungjin, Sungjin yang terasa terpanggil melihat kearah perempuan tersebut

"Awak panggil saya ke"Tanya Sungjin kembali lalu dijawab dengan anggukan perempuan tersebut

"Saya ialah p.a awak tuan muda saya Im Nayeon" Cakap perempuan tersebut yang lebih dikenali Nayeon dan mereka pergi meneruskan perjalanan ke bahagian office mereka

"Ara ...nayeon ssi hari ni saya ade meeting tak" Tanya Sungjin kepada Nayeon, Nayeon menghidupkan ipad yang dipegangnya dan melihat jadual sungjin hari ini.

" Hari ni Tuan Muda ada meeting dengan Syarikat JP"Jawab Nayeon, Sungjin yang mendengar jadualnya hari ni memasang raut kesal

"Tuan Muda kenapa??" tanya Nayeon sambil melihat kearah bossnya yang masih mengabaikan pertanyaannya, Sungjin tersedar dan melihat kearah Nayeon

"Jom kita pergi ke syarikat JP crop" Arah Sungjin lalu pergi ke parking base diikuti Nayeon dan pergi ke JP Crop

 **JP Crop**

Sesampainya disana Sungjin meletakkan kereta nya di parking basement,mereka pergi kearah lobi, semua yang berada disana kerana terpesona dengan mereka, Sungjin yang berwajah manis dan tampan kelihatan elegent dan berkarisma pada masa yang sama , Nayeon pula yang mempunyai wajah yang sangat cantik dan berpadukan dengan pakaian kerja nya membuatnya kelihatan elegent, pemuda yang berada disana masih melihat mereka tanpa berkelip manakala pemudi yang berada disana cemburu dengan kecantikan mereka, Nayeon yang menyedari mereka melihat kearahnya dan Sungjin menepuk lengan Sungjin

"Tuan muda kita jadi tumpuan" Bisik Nayeon pada Sungjin, Sungjin melihat sekeliling lalu melihat kearah Nayeon

"Bukan kau suka perhatian ke" Jawab Sungjin sambil memasang wajah polosnya, Nayeon yang mendengar memasang wajah garang khas nya lalu menarik telinga Sungjin

"Adih ii adih noona sakit lah" Rengek Sungjin pada Nayeon. Kalian pasti pelik bukan Im Nayeon P.a kepada Sungjin dan jugak kakak sedaranya Sungjin yang terpaksa bekerja dengan Sungjin kerana arahan Ayahnya yang disuruh oleh Pakcik nya iaitu Park Chanyeol tentang perkenalan mereka di lobi itu kerana mereka suka bergurau canda antara satu sama lain.

"Sape suruh" Jawab Nayeon lalu melepaskan telinga Sungjin dan menyuruh Sungjin duduk di sofa yabg disediakan disitu, Sungjin menurut dan masih mengusap telinga yang sakit kerana ditarik nayeon tadi,Nayeon duduk disebelahnya sambil memasang wajah tidak bersalahnya

"Sape suruh lain kali jangan kacau orang lagi paham tak" Cakap Nayeon kepada Sungjin , Sungjin memuncungkan bibirnya tanpa mereka sedari Jae datang bersama seorang pemuda manis dan mereka duduk berhadapan mereka.

"Maaf saya terlambat Sungjin ssi" Cakap Jae pada Sungjin dan dibalas dengan anggukkan

"Tak ape Jae ssi mari kita mulakan" Cakap Sungjin tanpa melihat Jae

"Tapi aku hanya nak empat mata sahaja dengan kau seungmin dan kau boleh keluar" Arah Jae kepada mereka dan mereka keluar dari bilik itu,Sungjin memasang wajah jingkilnya kerana perangai Jae tersebut dan memulakan perbincangan, Semasa berlangsungnya meeting tersebut Jae tidak boleh melepaskan pandangannya dari Sungjin yang sangat mempesona baginya rambut yang mempunyai poni dan berwarna dark brown yang bercahaya ketika terkena lampu didalam bilik itu, mata yang bersinar dan bibir yang mengoda seperti mengundang para lelaki untuk mencicipinya. Jae yang masih tersedar mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sungjin, Sungjin yang selesai berbicara menghadap kearah Jae dan terkejut kerana jarak mereka tersangat dekat, Jae dengan pantas mencium bibir Sungjin lembut membuat Sungjin terlena dan menutup matanya membalas ciumannya, Jae semakin lama semakin melumat bibir Sungjin dan mendudukan Sungjin di pangkuannya, Sungjin tersedar lalu menolak Jae dan bangun dari pangkuan Jae dengan wajah yang memerah mengambil barangnya hendak keluar tapi tertahan dipintu keluar bilik tersebut kerana mendengar perkataan Jae.

" Dengan ciuman tadi aku bersetuju tentang projek itu" Jawab Jae tanpa malu dan membuat Sungjin kesal dan dengan pantas Sungjin keluar dari balik disitu. Jae yang masih disitu mengeluarkan smirk handalannya.

"Menarik" Monolog Jae yang masih memasang smirknya dan menyambung kerjanya. Tanpa dirinya sedari terdapat seseorang melihat dan mendengar perbincangan mereka sedang menahan geram

"Tak kau hanya milik aku"Monolog pemuda manis tersebut dan meninggalkan bilik tersebut

 **BERSAMBUNG**


End file.
